<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Power begets Power; Dragonball AU by PlumDeviant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095567">Power begets Power; Dragonball AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumDeviant/pseuds/PlumDeviant'>PlumDeviant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Alternate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26095567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumDeviant/pseuds/PlumDeviant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This an AU Dragon Ball story about Bardock changing it all. With the power of premonition, Bardock changes the fate of the Saiyans and the Universe!</p><p>We do not own Dragon Ball or any of its characters. That honor goes to Akira Toriyama.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bardock/Gine (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Power begets Power; Dragonball AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I am typing this for my husband, who is handwriting this in notebooks. With his permission, he is letting me get his story out there. Please enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prologue</p><p>"Wait a second. You have come here seeking physic powers, well I have given them to you Bardock." said the battle damaged Kanassan before Bardock could kill the last survivor of this planet.</p><p>"You can read minds?" Bardock let out with a whisper.</p><p>"You can to now Bardock, you have the power too now. the one that seeks the power, this Frieza, he will never have it, but I have given it to you as a gift. So you can see." the Kanassan said with a bit more glee in his voice.</p><p>Bardock was getting irritated with this fool. "See what?" he spat out.</p><p>"See the horror you your end, just like we had too," the last survivor said as he started laughing hysterically. </p><p>Chapter 1: Hysteria Part I</p><p>He woke up from his nightmare as usual, except this time Gone was not in bed next to him. So he got up as he would, made his way to the creek that ran just outside of his house so he could was his face. He stopped in his tracks as he seen Gine by the creek, sitting on the back with her feet in the water. The past week had been the weirdest week of his life. He did not have to ask her what was wrong, he could hear her clear as day.</p><p>'I don't understand why his dreaming about our son's killing each other. That just horrible. "Raditz, I swear, if you continue this path and kill Kakarot, I'll end you myself" and then not long after he told Kakarot the same thing.'</p><p>Bardock was a Saiyan warrior through and through. Born a low class made life much harder for him. He rose through the ranks and was given nothing, earning everything he got through his will and determination. Consoling people was not his strong suit and he knew that very well.</p><p>"Woman!" he barked out before he could stop himself. "That not how I wanted it to sound."</p><p>"Bardock!" surprised to see him awake, she jumped up. 'Hope he doesn't know.'</p><p>"Of course I know woman, Kakarot and Raditz will be just fine." he said crossing his arms across his chest, while turning his head sideways. "I'm hungry! Whats for breakfast?"</p><p>"Of course you are. Let me start cooking then." she blurted out while walking towards the house. 'Don't think, don't think' she thought while passing her naked mate and blushing.</p><p>'So the sis what it is like to be bonded. Not as bas I have feared it to be.' Bardock had put off bonding with anyone, he never wants a family or kids for that matter. He also knew he had other children out there, but Gine, she was different. She was always there, waiting when he came back from missions, never complained or even brought up the bonding thing. True, she was not the most beautiful Saiyan, but she was his, and he hers. When Bardock woke up in a rejuvenation chamber after getting back from Kanass, the first thing he did was bond with Gine. He walked through the door, she had a huge meal ready, bu he paid it no mind. He had walked past it, grabbed Gine, and asked her if she would bond with him. She had been waiting, no wishing, the he would bring it up. Gine did not want to push it on him or push him away. Bardock follows nine back inside, paced and paced not knowing how to explain Ito her what was going on or what was coming.</p><p>'I can't tell her she's gonna die or that the planet will be destroyed. I really do not want to change the future either. I've already seen a world where I do that and she is not in it. I'm with someone else and have a daughter. Also, Goten is never born and Vegeta is a maniac as well well. Bulma goes crazy.' He stopped pacing. </p><p>"Bardock, deep in thought, who would of thought" she said humorously, but she felt he was in distress over what he was thinking about but she would not ask. She knew he had to work it out and that in time he would tell her. "Breakfast is ready."</p><p>He stuffed his face. He remember when he first ate her cooking, he could barely stomach it. She should not cook at all, but now it was amazing. "This is so good Gine." he managed to say between bites. 'Oh not NOW!' His head started pounding and he stood up so fast he pushed the chair back and across the room as he grabbed his head with both hands. Everything went blank. Gine was taken by surprise. She had never seen him act this way, and them being bonded she felt him panic and then nothing.</p><p>........</p><p>There was a beautiful mountain side full of life and in the distance a huge city he knew that that Capsul Corp was there. He turned his focus to the base of the mountain where a village full of Capsul Corp houses were, and in the moutain a cave....Now he was in said cave, the opening had a huge steel door about two feet deep. There were a bunch of doors on both sides he estimated, 20 on each side. Mr. Brief was there talking to him and Saiyan soldiers..?</p><p>"These are the gravity rooms you asked me about. They are big enough for maybe six people to train in. Of curse probably 3 Saiyans or 2 Saiyans could train at a time. I am still working on the gravity. It can go to 75 times Earths' gravity at the moment. Also, I would not use any type of blasts in these. You are in a mountain after all." he said while pushing his glasses up and takin g a drag of his cigarette.</p><p>"This is more than I asked for. We cannot afford all this." Bardock heard his voice speak out.</p><p>"No worries, this is my doing plus the schematics you drew up for me will bring a lot of zenis both our way. Now the main event, behind this door you will find a city inside the mountain. You could maybe house your entire race in there. There is also a countdown on the inside that indicates the full moon, as well as a secondary one that will indicate the period length of the full moon." Dr Briefs explained as he pushed a button on the console next to the door.</p><p>The door opened to reveal the masterpiece that Mr. Briefs had just described.....now he was sitting around a table that he assumed wa their home, Gine was across the table from him, Raditz was sitting on the left, next to him was Kakarot, across from Kakarot was a female spitting image of him. 'Twins!?' and next to her a baby...everything started to fade as the back of his head started to hurt.</p><p>........</p><p>He blinked twice, shook his head, and Gine stopped mid swing, holding a pan. 'Oh no, did I hurt him?' She put the pan down. "How dare you...?" she was cut off.</p><p>"Woman!" He growled as he rubbed the back of his head. "And no, you did not injure me."</p><p>"Well, I am waiting, what in the..." She was stopped by Bardocks finger over her lips. He sat down and motioned her to do the same. His head was still angled down. She felt that he was genuinely hurt. It scared her. He never showed her emotion before and the hurt was covered by anger. Next thing she knew he had her by the throat and off her feet.</p><p>"Does Kakarot have a twin sister?" 'if she...' but before he could finish that thought she answered. "Yes, Bardock." 'He never showed no interest in Kakarot, so why would I even mention Odacova.' He let Gine down gently and removed his hand. "Odacova, I presume is her name." he said softly. "I'm an idiot."</p><p>She grabbed his hand with a smile on her face. "Do you want to see her? She's in the infirmary. She is due to come home in a few days." He let her lead him to his children.</p><p>........</p><p>A royal guard busted into the throne room where the King sat upon his throne going over the logistics and position of every Saiyan soldier. The guard obviously did not want to be the one to give the King the news as he was trembling and his skim moist with sweat. He kneeled in front of the throne with his head bowing. "Your grace," he said almost stuttering. "I have a message for you. It just came in. It's from Lord Frieza."</p><p>"Leave us!" he spoke softly but sternly as he stood from his throne Everyone  left but the guard still kneeling. "You may rise." The guard did as he was told. King Vegeta still towered over the guard. "Speak." He barked out.</p><p>"Lord Frieza wants you to recall every Saiyan. He will be here in 30 days time to visit us. Also, he has already sent men to come here and prepare for his arrival. They should be here in 3 days time." guard still trembling, said. 'He looks calm, why is he so calm?'</p><p>"Dismissed" King Vegeta quickly spoke.</p><p>The guard turned on his heels and left the throne room. Vegeta sat back in his throne right elbow on the throne and head in his hand. Very seldom does he allow himself to slouch in the throne but today was shaping up to be one of those days. 'What could he possibly want this time? We are ahead of schedule and I have been on my best behavior.'</p><p>To be continued....</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>